<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodnight Spider by kittydoesstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467504">Goodnight Spider</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittydoesstuff/pseuds/kittydoesstuff'>kittydoesstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also IDK French so that line at the end might not be the best fit, Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittydoesstuff/pseuds/kittydoesstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amélie was home and no longer in the hands of Talon but Gérard still could barely sleep, the same went for Amélie.</p><p>Aka a conversion between two restless people before one of them gets to rest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gérard Lacroix/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodnight Spider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had been having a hard time getting a good night’s sleep, he had since what Talon had done. When she was still missing he had barely slept instead he had been working to try to find her only resting when his co-workers wouldn’t let him keep working.</p><p>And now that she was home and safe it was the nightmares that kept him from rest, from what must have happened when she tooken, to what might had been done to her, to losing her again. This night it was a nightmare about her being shot by mistake by someone trying to kill him.</p><p>Gérard jolted up from bed panicked for a moment and looked next to him only to see empty space, his heart started to race for a moment before he noticed Amélie was in the room, sitting in a armchair staring at him, it was dark so he couldn’t make out the look on her face.</p><p>“Dear? wha- Why are you up?” Gérard had noticed that Amélie did seem a bit different since she had been kidnapped, he understood that she must had through… well he didn’t want to think what they may had done to her, still even if he understood why she was acting… different, it was still very worrying.</p><p>“You were tossing and turning.” She said flatly</p><p>“Oh… sorry dear, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Gérard turned and turned on the lamp at the bedside to find some sleep meds he had been given by Overwatch’s medical staff to help with his nightmares.</p><p>“...” He could feel Amélie watching him, it seemed like she wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words til.</p><p>“Are you tired Gérard?” She asked</p><p>“I mean it’s the midd-”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant” She began oddly sharp “Gérard you put so much into Overwatch, so much time, so much of yourself and… when was the last time you rested? Not just sleep?”</p><p>Gérard wasn’t sure why Amélie was asking this, but he wanted to be honest so thought for a moment before replying.</p><p>“In all honest? I’m not sure I have since I was a kid… Before you say anything, I’m not working myself to the bone or anything I just… there’s a lot of work that has to be done…” Gérard had often wondered if it brothered Amélie how much he worked and how often it took up a lot of his time.</p><p>“Maybe I should take some time off, what do you think?” He asked, though something about Amélie seemed… wrong, she seemed aloof, nothing like the normally very warm person Gérard knew, but he wasn’t sure what or how to bring it up.</p><p>“...I’m sure you’ll get some rest soon… dear.” Amélie walked over to the bed and the light, her face seemed so blank like someone had stolen the woman behind that face and left nothing there.</p><p>“....Are you alright dear? You’re… Is something wrong? Something seems like it’s brothering you dear.” Gérard asked as Amélie sat down on the bed, face hidden as she looked out their bedroom window.</p><p>“I… I’m tired Gérard… that’s all.” She turned and faced him, he couldn’t help but notice her cheek had a wet spot by her eye as she leaned over and grabbed his med bottle for him.</p><p>“Here… You- you should get some rest love.” she handed him the bottle and watched him down a few of the pills before putting the bottle away.</p><p>“Alright then, goodnight Amélie.” Gérard spoke as he layed back down, he was still worried about her but… he thought they could talk in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later.</p><p>“Goodbye mon chéri d’amour.”</p><p>BANG.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First time I've wrote for Overwatch, i hope Gérard didn't come across bland or anything.</p><p>Anyway I had always wondered what the night that happened was like, so here is my take</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>